The Vampire Saga: you and me against the world
by sairakanzaki
Summary: All the vampires even the hunters knows that those vampires lineage are already extinct, then why suddenly they showed up and want to be a students of cross academy, what's their motive and why Kaname is slowly falling in love W/ one of them? and why he looks so much like him? will they bring peace or destruction? its a yaoi story, this is not a OcXK, slight OcxA but mainly KxA.
1. Chapter 1

***THE BEGINNING*** 

I wrote this story because I really like Aidou and Kaname.

Enjoy reading my story and I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling since English is not my native language.

Vampire Knight is not belong to me but this Story belong to me n_n 

* * *

The vampires in the moon dorm are peacefully sleeping/having good dreams but there's a certain vampire didn't sleep well, and that's Aidou

Hanabusa, he always has a nightmare after he attended on a prestige party where his one of the special guest and after he heed a wonderful

music 1 month ago.

Aidou Hanabusa is awaked from his nightmare; he has a black/purple under his eyes sign of not sleeping well, his skin is paler than before, he

decided not to sleep again to avoid having a nightmare again.

After several hours he decide to take a bath and to prepare for school since the class will start soon, after he finished, he go down stair to see all

of the night class are waiting for their dorm president Kuran Kaname, he saw his cousin and best friend Kain Akatsuki he went beside his cousin.

"Yo, Akatsuki how are you today?" Aidou said while smiling, "I'm fine now… later I will not fine" Kain said (emotionless look) "why?" "Because of all

annoying day class outside did nothing but yell our names and etc." "You know you're so mean Akatsuki why don't you try to entertain them?"

"Whatever." "Lets go" Kuran Kaname said after he arrived and the entire vampire just nodded and followed their Dorm President.

As usual scene is happened, inside the room the class is super boring, and Aidou didn't pay any attention to the lesson because he already knew

the topic after all his a genius, he just stare at the blackboard in whole class, he didn't notice that his eyes are slowly closing and got sleep.

**IN AIDOU'S DREAM OR NIGHTMARE:  
**

He saw a kid version of him on a garden of a castle he chasing a butterfly, the kid seem no problem in this world the way he smiled give peace for

those who sees it, the weather is great, after a while he heard a scream from the inside of the castle he went there immediately where the scream

came from he saw a blood everywhere and in the middle of the castle one man his hands are coated of blood he turn around to see the shivering

kid and all of Aidou's surrounding turn into a scene (like a film showing) how the man killed all the people on castle, after the scene he saw himself

in castle suddenly the man attacked him.

**IN CLASS:  
**

That's when Aidou snapped open his eyes, he has a cold sweat on his forehead and the class is ended he decide to forget the nightmare and act

like there's nothing happened.

After a week Aidou still having a nightmare, the nightmare are becoming worst to worst he sleep became only a minutes if he's lucky 1 to 5 hours.

Aidou doesn't feel well; his head really hurt and had a little fever.

When he and the others are waiting for Kuran Kaname he can hear the scream of the day class, the scream annoyed him to no end, Kaname

arrived they followed him, the gate is already open and the scream is getting louder Kaname stop walking to greet Yuuki, the day class are getting

wilder until Aidou lost his patience his not in the mood to flirt with them.

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU**-"everybody are stunned and staring at Aidou even Kaname, "**YOUR SO NOISY IT ANNOYS ME TO HELL, I APPRICIATE **

**IF ALL OF YOU STOP SCREAMING AND GET HELL OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES HERE YOUR GETTING ON MY **

**NERVES-**" Aidou saw the day class didn't move still staring at him, he yelled at them again "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO BACK **

**TO YOUR DORMS NOW**" and all the day class are run towards to their dorms and crying. "Hanabusa are alright?" Kain ask with worried to his

voice "**DID I LOOK ALRIGHT? AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME FEEL ALRIGHT? NO, **

**THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO, STOP ASKING ME AND LETS GO WERE GETTING LATE IN CLASS**" Kain was shocked to what Aidou said and

he just stared to his cousin until "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CHRISTMAS, NEW YEAR, OR HOLY WEEK… LETS GO**" and all of

them followed Aidou. In class no one dare to ask Aidou what is happening they just stared at him and wondering why Aidou acted like that.

'What is happening to him? His not in himself lately, I must do something about this? Or don't do anything? (After a minutes of thinking) yeah!

that's right don't do anything I don't need to involve myself to the problems of other people in fact I have many things need to do and focus on

than to do something that I know I'll get no benefit and his not that important to pay any attention he's just one of my pawns to my games'

thought of Kuran Kaname. (how cruel )

The vampires are already to their rooms since the class is already finished, Kain and the others are on the couch they saw Aidou walking towards

them and he stop in front of Kain and start to talk "Akatsuki?" "Hnn?" "I'm… so… sorry to what happened earlier I'm just annoyed and not feel well

that time I'm very sorry Akatsuki can you forgive me?" Kain stared at his cousin and started to feel happy but at the same time he worried about

him he just smiled at Aidou "of course I can forgive you no matter what you did or done to me I still can forgive you" he said and they hugged each

other (take note brotherly hug no lovers hug) all the vampires around them are happy the two are okay now even Kaname and Seiren are happy

for them even if it didn't show but suddenly Kaname felt jealous and envy to Kain but he shook that emotions and decided to go to his room while

the others are talking Aidou decided to have some rest since his not feeling well and the rest of the vampire do their stuff.

In Kaname's room he just lay on the couch staring at the ceiling all of sudden Kaname think about Aidou when he realize what he thinking of he

decide to sleep and murmured something like I think I'm going crazy. Kaname is having wonderful dreams when he felt a bad Aura he awake

immediately hide his aura and follow the said Aura, when he found the source of Aura he was surprised the bad aura is in Aidou's room he used his

teleport (I just put it in since he's a pureblood he has many powers I hope) in less than a second his in Aidou's room and saw a man with a mask

on his face and he noticed Aidou is carried (like a bridal) by a mysterious man Kaname started to ask when the mysterious man started to run he

jumped from the window Kaname followed him "Sieren" kaname yelled (his servant always there when he call or need her service) "yes Kaname-

sama?" "After him and take back Aidou" "as you said Kaname-sama" Seiren is in front of the mysterious man since she trained to be a fighter no

hesitation she attacked the man but the said man is easily avoid her attack he felt the ground is shaking but he didn't care until the ground is

destroyed and the big pieces of stones surround him he didn't noticed Seiren throw a dagger, the dagger hit the shoulder of man and because of

pain he accidentally lose his hold to Aidou before Aidou fall to the ground

Kaname catch him and the stones still floating to the air is already aimed to the mysterious man Kaname checked if Aidou got injured or something

in his relief Aidou is fined and unspoiled he look at the man he make sure the man (the mask of man is already took off by Seiren) cant get away

from him and started to ask "what do you want from Aidou?, why did you kidnapped him? Who are you? Speak NOW" "hahahaHAHAHAHAHA…it

doesn't matter who the hell Am I, it's not your concern anymore why I try to kidnapped that young noble pureblood-" he smirked at Kaname "even

if you kill me I will not spill the bean to you Kuran" Kaname is losing his patience and he started to used his power to throw a medium size of stone

to the man the said man screamed and gasped when he felt the stone hit his wound "now I command you to answer what I asked, I think you

have a master and your just a dog NOW speak" "yes your right I have a master I will not tell you who he is, kill me NOW I don't have any face to

show after I failed to my mission to bring that young noble to my beloved master" "then I think I don't have any use of you since you'll didn't spill

the bean even if I kill you then… goodbye" Kaname started to attack the man he used the stones to kill the man but before the man totally die he

warned Kaname "pureblood boy even you killed me my master will not stop bring trouble to you and to the Academy, he will make your life like a

living hell until he get what he want… and what he want is not you, the day or night class students, not the hunter boy, the chairman or your

bitchy sister yuuki-" Kaname's eyes wide how did this man know yuuki is his sister since it's a secret "all he want is that young noble he has a big

interest to that young noble if you don't want happen to you and to others what I said give that young noble to my master at once or else you'll

regret it think carefully Kuran do the right thing before its to late…ha…ha…ha…" "don't teach me what I should or should not do your just a lowly

creature dog I do not fear your master, dog" "you don't know what the hell you saying since you don't know him but lucky you I will give you a tips

about him, his status is higher than you think pureblood, he is 10 times stronger than you and he can play your life like a doll pureblood, you don't

know anything about your surroundings and if you thought you already witness the darkest side of this world you think wrong pureblood you just

witnessed the pathetic side of darkness not the true side of darkness if you meet him I assure you will see the true darkness that still hides to

society, enjoy your remaining life pureblood because the warriors who keep the darkness hide from society cant protect a pathetic humans and

vampires like you any longer hahahahahahahhaha" "how scary your story just die dog" the man die after Kaname give him a final blow "Seiren

don't tell to anyone what happened here and watch after Aidou and protect him I have a bad feeling about this thing" "yes Kaname-sama as you

wish" Kaname still carried Aidou they reached the dorm and put Aidou to his bed while Seiren is secretly watching and protecting Aidou, Seiren and

Kaname didn't noticed someone watched the scene and watching Aidou from far,

_ring… ring… ring… _"Yes" "is he okay? What happen to him? Did the

enemy take some action?" ask of a mystery man on the phone "yes his safe and sound for now, the enemy make some action already its early to

what I expected but don't worry I'm still here I will ensure his safety and I will bring him back to you unspoiled just don't forget our agreement

okay?" "okay, don't worry about it I will do our agreement just bring him back to me no matter what just name your price I don't care if the price is

millions, billions, or trillions or zillions just bring him back to me alive and unspoiled" "okay as you said" a mysterious lady off her phone and still

there were she is "okay… let see what can you do to protect your pawns, the academy and your beloved sister Kuran Kaname, I'm so excited to

know the next move you'll make Christopher Joshua and just wait a little longer I will rescue you from your misery and worthless life… Zigfrieg".

Aidou woke up that night and prepared himself for the class he wondered why he sleep longer now and didn't have a nightmare he wished always

like this no nightmare and he can sleep longer since he's a sleepy type vampire, stilled his headache didn't give him peace, then he just ignored

the pain usual he go downed stair and saw his friends he walked toward Kain he has a smiled on his face "Hanabusa you look fine this day"

"thanks Akatsuki" suddenly Seiren is beside him and Kaname came "lets go" usual they followed him, when they reached they classroom Aidou just

sat on his chair he opened his expensive notebook to read what he wrote (he wrote something to buy his time) he noticed hand writing didn't

belong to him and he read what it say after reading Aidou shivered, cold sweat starting to form, his skin got paler his eyes wide he look totally

scared his headache got worsted he started to have a fever and he almost cant breath Kain noticed his cousin is shivering he decided to look what

is the matter he suddenly panic after he look his cousin state "Hanabusa what is happening to you?" after they heard Kain they stared at him "he's

coming Akatsuki he want me he will kill you and the others Akatsuki get out of here you have the time to runaway from him take the others" Aidou

said he closed his notebook so that no one can read what he read but Kain saw Aidou holding his notebook hard like it'll runaway Aidou stood up

and he hold Kain's shoulder and started to shook him "AKATSUKI, get out a here I don't want to see you die and the others" Kaname is beside him

"Aidou what are you saying?" "Kaname-sama believe in me his coming he'll kill you, Akatsuki and the others you must believe in me and you must

tell this to chairman" "Aidou I think your just tired why don't you get some rest for a while" Ichijou said "yeah that's right you just need rest" Ruka

said while Shiki and Rima just nodded "NO I don't feel tired right now BELIEVE ON ME HIS COMING AKATSUKI… you believe on me right?" Kain sigh

and smiled "of course Hanabusa I believed on you remember you're my beloved and favorite cousin" "really Akatsuki you believe on me thanks you

wi" Aidou collapsed on Kain's arms while talking Kain automatically lift and brought Aidou to their dorm and Kaname announced the class is over he

ordered to Rima and Shiki to called the chairman.

* * *

YES! Atlas I finished the chapter one :-D many surprises and mystery will come to the next chapter.

In this chapter mysterious people came like who is Christopher Joshua? Why he want Aidou Hanabusa? All of the vampires or humans why Aidou?

Who is the mysterious man on the phone? And who is the mysterious lady? Why she watching Aidou? Who is Zigfrieg? Who are those warriors the

kidnaper talked about? What Kaname will do to solve this problem? Is Kaname Felt something for Aidou? Many questions still lingers.

Anyway just fine out the answer to those questions.

Friendship I need your reviews, suggestions, comments, good or bad reaction (not violent please) to make me inspire to my next chapter have a

good day thanks for reading my story n_n


	2. Chapter 2

This is my new chapter I hope you will like it!

Sorry if my grammar is wrong and there's a lot of mistake just ignore the mistake Please! Since English is not my mother language!

Please review I will enjoy your Review, comments or suggestion. Thank you :)

* * *

Shiki and Rima go onto to chairman but while they are walking they felt a weak aura "Rima go ahead I will follow you later" Shiki said Rima go straight to Chairman's office.

Shiki followed the aura, he was surprised to see the owner of aura she had a lavender-silver hair and had a mask "who are you?" Shiki asked the mysterious lady the said lady just stared at him and said "it doesn't matter who I am, I have a important message to all of you, the time is running out the enemy will make they move they will kill all of you, he will do everything to get want he wants so be careful and protect Aidou at all cost remember what I said to you, if you didn't pay heed to what I said Aidou Habanabusa be in great danger and maybe he'll die". The mysterious lady vanished and Shiki left there trying to absorb what he learns.

Rima already told to chairman what happened and they rush to Aidou's room, he saw the condition of Aidou "Kaname-kun tell me what's exactly happened here?" "Follow me Chairman" Kaname said the Chairman followed Kaname to his study room while the others still in Aidou's room especially Kain he remember about the notebook so he took it from night stand and left so that he can read it privately since that notebook didn't belong to him.

"_You're so relax my love its okay I'll be there soon and I'll kill all the people (vampires) you love the most specially your beloved Cousin and Dorm President I'll kill them in front of you with no mercy just wait me my love because you belong to me and I don't want you to love somebody I want you to love only me I'll kill every person you love I don't care if that person is your family, relatives and friends remember that my love."_

Then Kain shocked and a little bit scared he decided to tell Kaname what he just read, he saw Shiki running, and they both run toward to Kaname's study room both of them opened the door of Kaname's study room violently. Kaname glared at them and the chairman just smile at them "the two of you what do you want?" Kaname asked calm as ever "I have something to tell you" Kain and shiki said at the same time, they look to each other then Shiki signal Kain to talk first "Kaname-sama you have to read this and you too chairman" Kaname and Chairman read the notebook, the chairman was shocked to what he read while Kaname calm as ever but inside he's too shocked Kaname look Kain and said "what's the meaning of this" "I don't know but I guess that the reason why Hanabusa said a things like that earlier" "Shiki what do you want to tell?" then Shiki said what a mysterious lady said to him "this is ridiculous I cant believe they want Aidou-kun that badly" Chairman said "what are we going to do now Kaname-sama?" asked Kain "just keep this information to others we'll watch Aidou secretly so that the others will not panic or have a suspicious about the situation and the important thing is don't tell this to Aidou understand? Just act like nothing happens, to be more precaution Aidou will be my roommate so that I can keep an eye on him, now dismiss" the two just nodded and left "Kaname-kun you know I don't like this situation I have a very bad feelings about this." "Me too".

That day Aido woke he feels better he slept without a nightmare and the more important is he slept enough, but he remember the letter so he look for his notebook to checked if what he read yesterday was right, to his surprised the said letter is not there anymore so he decided to ready for his class after that he saw Akatsuki and the others down stairs "hello Akatsuki how are you?" Kain just looked at him like there's nothing happened yesterday "I'm fine Hanabusa do you remember something?" he asked "Oh! I'm so sorry if I acted like that I Don't know why I acted like that, may I ask you a question?" "Sure what is it?" "Do you touch or read my notebook? Because the letter I read yesterday is not there in my notebook anymore" "Hanabusa I didn't touched your notebook and I think the letter your saying is not really there and who do you think will touch your notebook? All of us know that better not to touch your thing" "I think your right I'm so sorry if I offend you" "that's ok Hanabusa by the way how are you now?" "I'm fine and much better" "Good" Kain smiled at his cousin then Kaname came usual his in the front and Sieren is on the side of Aidou watching him, the day class girls screamed like there's no tomorrow then they even more freaked out when they saw their Idol-sempai smiled at them and usual flirting with them "Hanabusa that's enough let's go Kaname-sama will mad at us if we came late to the class" Kain Said "Oh! Your so boring usual Akatsuki have some fun sometimes" Aidou pouted at his cousin "Okay I will sometimes just lets go" "Bye Ladies I have to go" Aidou said to his fans and the Day class screamed even more and Zero just stared at him and said "All of you lunatics get back to your Dorms now or else all of you will band to see all the night class anymore" and the day class run as fast as they can back to their dorms.

The class of night class is very boring usual they didn't do anything after the class kaname asked Sieren to bring Aidou to his study room. Aidou came to his study room still nervous 'Oh! No I'm in trouble' he thought "Aidou you will transfer to another room" "yes Kaname-sama, where?" "Here you'll be my roommate from now on don't dare to asked any question just comply to what I said" "yes Kaname-sama as you wish" then Aidou packed all of his thing with the help of his beloved cousin he asked Kain if he allow to store for the mean time all of his collection and Kain agreed to him. Aido settled his entire thing in Kaname's room but he noticed there's only one room so he decided to sleep at the couch but Kaname stoped him and told they'll share a bed.

While on the bed Aidou cant relax since next to his side is Kaname he was scared if he moved a little bit kaname will slap him, Kaname noticed this.

"Aidou just relax I wont slap you or eat you just sleep you need more energy tomorrow" "yes Kaname-sama" then Aidou fell asleep after a hours Kaname noticed the time goes on little by little his on the edge of the bed then _thud _Kaname fell to the bed when he stand up he saw how peaceful Aidou look when he sleep.

"Ha… don't stop it please" Aidou said while sleeping and begun to cry Kaname reached his hand and whisper to Aidou "Aidou wake up wake up" the Aidou accidentally punched Kaname on the face and he woke up.

"Ka...na...me-sa...ma" he said exhausted Kaname embraced him and whisper "Its okay Aidou what have you dreamt of?" Aidou didn't say anything Kaname decided not to asked anymore and said "Aidou go back to sleep don't worry I'm here to watch you" then Aidou complied, Kaname frowned a little bit and thought 'I didn't know Aidou's having a nightmare no body told me about this, I have to know what's going on here i feel I'm the only one didn't know the situation here. I have a very bad feelings about this thing'

Kaname didn't know that someone watching them at the window a mysterious man he smirked and said to nobody "hn… just wait my love I will be there soon and I will get what's rightfully mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone ^^ I'm really sorry if I didn't update in these past month, I know I deserved a 100 slaps *hiding from corner* I just lost my inspiration to continue this fic. and after a months my eagerness to continue this fic. is back! *scratching a cheek***

**I hope you will enjoy reading**

**Announcement: should i change the title of my fic.? if you want, please do give me any title you want and i will consider/change it for you guys. Thanks ^.^**

**Warning: My English are not good so please don't be hard on me, believe me I tried everything I can do to make it good. SORRY if my grammar and spelling or words are wrong English is not my native language T.T**

_(Authors opinion)_

_'thinking'_

"normal speaking"

**'Screaming or yelling or shouting'-capital letters**

'murmuring'

**Disclaimer: A Vampire knight is not mine and will never be!**

_**=^;^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**_

Aidou woke up feeling better, then he realized his not in his bed he panicked thinking his been kidnapped and will sell to the some pervert geezer, he heard a door opened and saw Kaname walking towards him, then he remember that him and Kaname are roommates now.

"Aidou, hurry up change your cloths we'll go to class soon but before that go to the dining room and eat some food your weight is losing" Kaname said emotionless and left Aidou to prepare for class and dinner( _for vampires breakfast_).

After he eats, the knight class students are waiting for Kaname to arrive.

"Akatsuki, I'm wondering why Kaname-sama wants me to be his roommate. Did you know why?" Aidou said.

"Hanabusa, how will I know? You know very well that I didn't stick too much to our dorm president, why I'm here it's because of my parents and you." Akatsuki said very convincing.

"Yeah. You're right" Aidou said.

"You know, that's what I've wondered the whole night why are you and Kaname-sama are sharing a room?" Ruka said jealous and envy evidence to her voice.

"Ruka, I don't know the reason and like you I also wandering about it" Aidou said as put his finger to his jaw and thinking deeply.

"Let's go" Kaname said.

The class is kind an interesting since their teacher is no other than Touga Yagari he keeps discussing the lecture and some of Aidou's classmate decided to throw daggers to Yagari thinking its fun.

Before Yagari left the classroom he paused and gets the attention of the night class through giving a gun shot thinking its fun.

"Bloodsuckers I have announcement to make-"before he continue he heard someone saying 'announcement that you'll die soon', 'you're leaving the academy', 'sensei please don't leave us you're the only our human target shooting available for now'.

"bloodsuckers shut up, my announcement came from the Chairman himself he said that you will do a community service so that you will feel more coexisting with humans, and that community service will start this weekend along with the day class students, good luck" after he announced the news he saw the reactions of the vampires some are gaping, shocks and irritate.

"Class dismiss" he said and left the class.

"W-w-what the heck is that? Community service" Ruka said still shocked no way she will clean some street or feed some children that's the job of middle and lower class people.

"I can't believe it, what the Chairman's thinking?" Aidou said as he imagines that many dirty children will come to him or he'll clean some drainage the imagination shivers me.

Kaname looks clam but in his mind he wants to torture the chairman in many ways slowly and painfully, _'the chairman knows that cleaning is one of the thing I hate the most, the Chairman's doing this on purpose to revenge his beloved table I broke last day'_ Kaname thought.

"I think we can't attend to community service because this weekend Shiki and I have a shooting" Rima said as she ate some pocky.

'_Lucky you'_ Almost everyone think.

_**=O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o=**_

The most awaited community service is finally here, the day class students are very excited while almost of the night class students feel irritated that includes Zero.

The community service held in one of the orphanage the chairman secretly sponsoring.

The night class assigned to give foods and entertained the children, while the day class students including Yuki and Zero clean the orphanage and washing some cloths, bed sheets, pillow case and dishes.

(The night class students, including Kaname said to the chairman that doing the cleaning thing is not part of coexisting and they will not do it no matter what happen so the Chairman agrees to what the vampire students want…. _Poor day class students_)

After they give the food Aidou decided to go out to have some fresh air he feel exhausted and his body aching, while walking in the forest on the back of orphanage he saw a child looking at him when he approached the kid, the kid run and he followed it.

The Kid stops near in the highest tree in the forest too far away from the orphanage, his back facing Aidou.

"Hey, kid, are you from the orphanage? Are you lost? Come here I will take you back to the orphanage" Aidou said slowly approaching the kid carefully not wanting to scare the kid.

The kid took off his hook and slowly turning around, Aidou stop on his track and froze when he saw the kid's face; it's a small version of him but the hair's slight curly and longer like the kid his dreaming of… in these past few days.

The kid looked at him straight in the eyes and he held his hand to Aidou and said

"Come here, don't be scared I will not going to hurt you, I'm here to save you from the enemy"

Aidou just froze there he didn't move and he breath hard.

"Wh-wh-wh-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?" Aidou said stammering from shocked and fear.

"Me? I am you, you just forgot but if you come to me I will save you from your enemy, I'll bring back your memory and I'll protect you" the kid said still held-ing his hand towards Aidou.

"Memory of what? And to protect to whom? Aidou asked.

"From him" The kid said as he pointed out his finger at the back of Aidou.

Aidou slowly turned around and he felt he wants to run but he can't move. He saw a very handsome young man standing not too far from Aidou slowly approaching him.

Based on his Aura his a pure blood. He looked around to see the kid running away again; he felt relief the kid is not in danger but in his case his in danger.

"W-what d-do you want f-fr-from me?" Aidou said he felt his lung losing some oxygen.

'Don't be scared little one I'm not here to hurt you" The pure blood said his now two steps away from Aidou, he touched Aidou's cheek and said.

"No wonder he wants you badly your beautiful specially that eyes of yours full of innocent and trust, just be a good boy and I will not going to hurt you, come with me I will take you to him." He grip Aidou's wrist and start to walk when he felt some ice on his foot.

"Don't do that little one or else I will kill the people in the orphanage" the pure blood said the ice on his foot scattered and he start dragging Aidou along.

Aidou didn't fight anymore his whole body and mind automatic-ly stops functioning and his eyes full of fears, and then he felt the griped on his wrist is gone and the pure blood hit the tree and vomiting a blood.

The pure blood looked past on him and his eyed are now red and full of rage, Aidou follow where the pure blood's looking and saw a mysterious female kid wearing a white kimono and her hair is long and the color is like Zero's hair 'silver' and her eyes is pinkish red, she's looking at the pure blood man. The girl is also a pure blood.

"What are you doing here?" The pure blood man asked getting up and ready to fight.

"You, young noble please step aside" she said in a clammiest voice Aidou ever heard. Aidou hide on the nearby tree.

"As for you, I'm just here resting when I felt your disgusting Aura, do you think I will let you off the hook? After you disturb my rest and I think I will not let you take that young noble" the pure blood girl said.

Aidou saw the thing in his wildest dream didn't see, the two powerful pure blood are fighting in front of him. Then young man pure blood has a sword while the pure blood girl some snow surround her.

Then a bright light surround the two and the next thing Aidou saw is the young man pure blood is on the ground bloody.

"I can't believe I will see and fought a legendary pure blood, my name is Zac, if I'm not mistaken you're Shirahime, right?" Zac said.

"That's right, the crest in your jacket, if I'm not mistaken that crest is the crest of the Christopher family, right? Are you by any chance do you work for Joshua Christopher?" Shirahime said.

"Yeah, you're right, it's a pleasure to fight and die to the hands of legendary pure blood" Zac said and Shirahime just nodded then Zac looked at Aidou and said

"Kid, be careful I'm just one of his soldier, he will never stop until he gets you" Zac turned into ash.

Aidou just froze where he is and he looks at Shirahime with fearful eyes, Shirahime looked back at him and she beckoned him to come near her.

Aidou mentally shouting to his foot to stop walking but his foot didn't listen to him and now his only three steps away from Shirahime.

"young one be careful next time, your lucky I'm here maybe next time they'll succeed to abduct you, don't worry your friends doesn't know this, Zac put a barrier around us so that your friends will not sense you, your just really lucky that I'm in the inside of the barrier" She said as she patted Aidou's thigh and disappeared.

"**HANABUSA" "AIDOU" "AIDO-SEMPAI"**

He heard someone's calling his name and saw Akatsuki, Ruka and Zero approaching him.

"Hanabusa, where did you go? Did you know that we're worried about you especially we didn't sense you" Akatsuki said as he checked Aidou if he got injured.

"Please, Aidou don't disappear like that did you know Kaname-sama is mad at you now?" Ruka said.

"Tch.. I'm just here because the chairman insisted me to join" Zero said as he glared at Aidou.

"Well, I'm so sorry I'm just wondering around when I saw a kid and the kid start running so I followed him, I'm sorry for making you Akatsuki worried about me" He said as he hug Akatsuki and they started to walked back to the orphanage.

They didn't know someone is watching them not too far from them.

"Shirahime, Thanks for the help, if you didn't show, I will force to show myself in front of him and it's not good for my plan." the mysterious woman said.

"It's nothing, it's been a while since I last fought, I will think of it as an exercise, did you fight somewhere?" Shirahime said.

"Yes, I just give them a wonderful surprise" the mysterious woman said as she looked at Aidou's retreating form.

_**=O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o=**_

Kaname didn't look happy when Aidou saw him and now his scared for his life.

"Kaname-sama I'm sorry" He said.

Kaname just looked at him and left him.

"I think he will punish you back at the dorm" Ruka said as she follows her beloved Kaname-sama.

"You don't' have to worry Hanabusa just explain to him and I think he will understand whatever reason you have" Akatsuki said as put his arm around Aidou's shoulder.

_**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**_

The community service is finish and now they're back at their perspective dorms, the night class student doesn't have a class. Some of the vampires just chat or do their stuff.

In Kaname's room.

"Aidou, what happened to you?" Kaname said as he sat to his expensive cushion.

"Kaname-sama, nothing happened to me" Aidou said as he sat across Kaname.

Kaname's eyes turned red and the glass Aidou's holding shattered.

"I will ask you again what happened to you." Kaname said now deadly serious.

Now Aidou is scare he fidget as he explained what happened to him at the forest. Kaname looked at him straight in the eyes and thinking deeply he didn't expect it to happen.

"Aidou, go to sleep I know your exhausted" Kaname said.

"Yes, Kaname-same" Aidou said as he goes to the bathroom to prepare to sleep.

Kaname took a sip of his red wine and he walk towards to his study room, he sat to his chair and said to no one.

"Christopher? I never thought that there will be a survivor to the Christopher clan after that tragedy. Shirahime I never thought she's still alive after eleven thousand years ago, what are you planning Joshua Chistopher, why do you want Aidou so badly? As for you Shirahime why did you show yourself now? What are you also planning Hiou Shirahime.

_**=O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o==O.o=**_

"What did you said? Zac is dead?" he said emotionless

"Yes, Joshua-sama"

"I see, and what happened to the noble? And the reinforcement you send to help Zac?""

"They didn't capture him, someone ambush them and the survivors said they didn't saw who is it, I'm sorry Joshua-sama"

"All of you are useless, get out of my sight before I kill you all" he said claim but dangerous in his tone.

"My patience is running out, don't interfere with my plans Warlock but soon my beloved will be mine again hahahahahaha" He said.

_**=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=**_

**Who do you think is Warlock? Do you have a guess? Please do tell me ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy my work.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please I need you suggestion and comment.**

**Please leave a Review, reading your reviews inspired me more to make me update soon *.***


End file.
